wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anveena Teague
Anveena Teague appears to be a kind and beautiful peasant girl from Tarren Mill. Unbeknownst to anyone, she was in fact not a human at all, but rather the remaining energies of the Sunwell transfigured into the form of a human avatar by the red dragon Korialstrasz. Biography The illusion created by Korialstrasz had Anveena living with a doting mother and father in a small house somewhere near Tarren Mill. Unexpectedly to the red dragon, Anveena began to develop a life of her own with feelings and emotions. She discovered the blue dragon Kalecgos caught up in the net of dragon hunters led by Harkyn Grimstone, and gave him shelter. Forced to flee when the dragon hunters attacked, Anveena and Kalec were thrown into a lake by a blast from one of the hunters' guns, but managed to survive. As they made their way back to her home, they discovered it was on fire, and Anveena tried in vain to find her parents. It was then that they met Dar'Khan Drathir, a high elf who had betrayed his people to the Scourge, and was seeking the power of the Sunwell. Dar'Khan placed an enchanted ring of binding on both her and Kalec's necks, and demanded to know the location of the Sunwell energies. They were saved by the timely arrival of Kalec's intended, Tyrygosa, who took them to Tarren Mill to locate the mysterious "Borel". After confronting Dar'Khan once more in Tarren Mill and being joined by the paladin Jorad Mace, Anveena, Kalec and Tyri made their way towards the Hinterlands, but were brought down in the Alterac Mountains by a frost wyrm. Anveena was found by the tauren Trag Highmountain, who took her to the ruined castle of Baron Valimar Mordis, an undead nobleman who lived in the area. The Baron sought to use her power to energize the Orb of Ner'Zhul he had captured from the ghoul Ichor, and raise an army to combat the Scourge (and the living as well). Binding Anveena to the Orb, the Baron resurrected undead behemoths and frost wyrms to do his bidding, but was stopped when Trag destroyed the orb in the Baron's hand. Shortly afterwards, Anveena was captured by Dar'Khan, who took her to the place where she was "born": the ravaged lands of Quel'Thalas. Dar'Khan was at first successful in harvesting the energies from her, and had gained enough power to strike down even a mighty dragon with a single attack...and take control of a dragon himself (Korialstrasz). But at that moment, the power within Anveena awakened. Understanding the true nature of her power and informing him that he had no power over her, Anveena lashed out at Dar'Khan, completely obliterating the traitor, now more lich than mortal. Afterwards, Korialstrasz revealed himself, and explained fully what he had done to hide the Sunwell's energies from the Scourge. Currently With the support of Lor'themar Theron, Regent of Quel'Thalas, Anveena and Kalec remain at an undisclosed location in Quel'Thalas under the blood elves' protection. Anveena's identity is a closely guarded secret. Aside from those in her immediate circle (Kalec, Tyri, Jorad, Lor'themar and Halduron Brightwing), only the Dragon Aspects and Sylvanas Windrunner are aware of who she really is. None are likely to reveal the information to anyone. With the upcoming introduction of the Sunwell Plateau as a new instance (and the subsequent news of Kalec's corruption by Kil'jaeden), whether or not Anveena will appear in World of Warcraft is unclear. With the release of the 2.4 Patch Notes, an ability know as Aveena's Sacrifice was datamined, meaning that it is implied that she might give her life to stop Kil'Jaeden. Quotes *"Yes...I am the Sunwell...not human...not Anveena...only great power...and so...you...you have no hold over me...and no hope against me." -shortly before obliterating Dar'Khan Drathir Category:Humans Category:Lore Characters